ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. DC: The Battle of Legends
Plot One year after Darkseid´s defeat, The Justice League recruit heroes like Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Aquaman and Nightwing, but the Doomsday they defeat on the Watchtower, was a clone of Doomsday. Doomsday is planning to invade the Earth. Mission 1: Gotham City Arkham Asylum´s Comissioner advice Batman that Joker escapes from Arkham Asylum, and now it´s all in the hands of Batman, Nightwing and Green Arrow to stop Joker, Harley Quinn and his wave of crazy clowns. After that in Themyscira Circe and Cheetah attacks the Amazon´s Island and now Wonder Woman with the help from Hawkgirl and Zatanna Wonder Woman must save his island Mission 2: Themyscira Circe and Cheetah mind controlled the Amazon´s, but first after defeating the villanious duo, the heroines will must save the mother of Wonder Woman, after Circe and Cheetah defeat, Sinestro and a wave of Yellow Lantern´s kidnaps Zatanna, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl Mission 3: Central City Professor Zoom creates a portal to transport The Flash to another dimention, The Flash, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom goes to Central City, to stop Zoom and a wave of robots, Zoom is defeated but, Sinestro appears and left Canary, Mahunter and Atom unconscuis and Sinestro send Flash to another dimension Mission 4: Other Dimention Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom now on the Watchtower, infroms Superman that Flash is dissapeard, Superman tells them that also Zatanna, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl dissapeard, the rest of the Justice League on Central City enters the portal created by Zoom, and there´s Flash trapped in a cage, custioded by Amazo, Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary and Green Lantern defeats them and frees Flash, Flash says that Sinestro have kidnapped Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Zatanna Mission 5: Atlantis In the Watchtower; Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Superman finds the heroines prisioners on Atlantis by Sinestro, a wave of Yellowlanterns and a mind controlled Aquaman, they travel to Atlantis and defeat the wave of Yellowlanterns and the mind controlled Atlantian Warriors, after the defeats of a mind controlled Aquaman and Sinestro Mission 6: LexCorp Lex Luthor creates a device of kryptonite to kill Superman, Superman goes to LexCorp and is weakned by the Kryptonite Desaster, Batman, Nightwing and Wonder Woman travels to Metropolis and defeats Lex Luthor, after that a portal is open and transports Superman to a place like Krypton Mission 7: Krypto-X Superman in a planet like Krypto is attacked by the kryptoniax, Captain Marvel appears and save Superman and Captain Marvel must return home and defeat the X-Nian Mission 8: Oa The Watchers informs Green Lantern that the Star Sapphire´s are attacking Oa, and must save the Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern with the help from The Flash, Zatanna and Hawkgirl must save Oa and defeat the Star Sapphire troops Mission 9: Wayne Mansion-Batcave Alfred calls Batman that Bane, Two Face, Poison Ivy and Catwoman are attacking the Wayne Mansion. Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter goes to help Batman defeats his enemies. After that in the Watchtower, Doomsday appears of a nowhere and attacks Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom and Aquaman. Meanwhile Captain Marvel and Superman returns to the Watchtower and are attacked by Doomsday Mission 10: The Watchtower Doomsday with the help from Black Adam and Solomon Grundy invades the Watchtower; Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, The Flash, Batman, Black Canary, Nightwing and Martian Manhunter are finally in The Watchtower but are recibed by Solomon Grundy after Grundy´s defeat, they rescue Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. After that they must defeat Black Adam, and mind controlled Superman and Captain Marvel. After that all the Justice League must battle Doomsday Characters Justice League *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna *Captian Marvel *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Hawkgirl *Nightwing